Starlit Kiss
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: They had always just been friends. Best friends in fact. So why is it that tonight in the moon and star light Roxas sees her as something more? Someone more special than he thought. Maybe it'll be easier for him to find the answers if he acts rather than just asks.


**A/N:** Hey there! So this is a little one-shot with an idea of one of my OC's "somebody's" and Roxas hanging out. I was working on a story with my friends where we have an organization of members similar to Organization 13 with an added letter to our names. I mean as far as story layouts, backstories for all the characters, weapons, the whole shabang! But then I realized how much of a ripe off that was and took the story in a different direction. But along the way I had written this sweet little interaction between one of the characters and Roxas and didn't have the heart to throw it away.

Originally her name was Alexia, but here the 'x' is just removed (pronounced ah-lay-a). I'm still working on the other story, just tweaking it a bit so that it's an original story. Who knows, maybe someday it'll be a published novel. Anywho…I hope you like this cute little story of one of my favorite Organization members and a beloved young OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any Kingdom Hearts references nor do I profit in the writing of this. It's all for fun, enjoy!

 **Starlit Kiss**

The moon was sparking like a giant pearl above and the stars seemed to glitter just as brightly above her. Aleia and Roxas were walking through the local park laughing and talking as they usually did. It was a cooler night and it felt nice for once since it had been good ninety degree days all week. The wind blew gently and she inhaled slowly, breathing in the scent of grass, water, and various foods stands in the distance, some of which made a tiny knot in her stomach from hunger. Aleia opened her eyes and let her head fall gently to the side in contentment. Something about this just night made everything unusually calm.

Aleia's mom had let her out the house for the night since she had been quite bored that day; sleeping in and singing all over the house to the point it was driving her insane. It's not that her voice was bad, she had actually won plenty of trophies and placed them around her room from where she had won singing competitions, but the fact was that Aleia had been hitting unusually high notes nonstop and it was really giving her mother a headache.

Hey, at least she ran into her friend Roxas while out. Better than being alone, right?

"Hey Aleia, what' cha thinking about?" He asked, looking at her with a small smile.

"Hm?" She asked, turning her head in his direction.

"Having fun?" He asked looking at her with those cerulean orbs. Aleia could have sworn she saw a reflection of the moon in them.

"Yep. I'm just happy to be out of the house." She chirped skipping ahead to the water fountain in the middle of the park, stirring up a few birds that were resting there. She balanced herself on the ledge, walking on it like on a tightrope.

"Don't fall in." He said, finally catching up with her. He hadn't run like she did. Aleia guessed the aura of the night put him a serene mood too.

"Do you really think that I'd do such a thing?" She asked, glaring playfully over her shoulder.

"…Wasn't it your face in the paper as the one to fall-"Roxas started.

"Okay! I get it!" She shouted and rolled her eyes. He smiled and sat down behind her as she continued to balance and walk across the stone artwork. Yeah she fell in last month, but did people have to bring it up every time she went near a water fountain?! Hell they said it even around a drinking fountain! Besides, she had almost caught that bunny…

Aleia shrugged it off and looked at her reflection in the water. Her long brunette hair was blowing slowly in sync with her billowy lilac skirt. Her white V-Neck shirt showed off just the right amount of cleavage so she looked cute while her watermelon lip gloss reflected the light on her pink lips. She smiled at the image. She looked like a model. For the first time in ages Aleia thought she truly was pretty. She'd never been that confident before in terms of her looks. Everyone always told her how she was one of the prettiest girls they knew but she just couldn't see it herself.

But then again, did everyone see themselves as perfect?

Aleia twirled and watched as her skirt wrapped slowly around her form before unwrapping again just as slowly. The way her hair was blowing, she imagined someone was holding a fan to her while the photographer danced around her desperate to get the perfect shot of her soft features. She hummed to herself and continued to make-believe her in-mind photo shoot.

 _"Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood!"_ She sang softly as the dream man ran desperately in front of her to get the perfect profile picture. Aleia posed on her tiptoes and looked at her reflection rippling in the water.

Roxas sat there with his eyes closed, listening to her singing blend in with the sound of the water falling in the fountain. He secretly loved her singing, no matter how often he heard it. For some reason, hearing Aleia sing made him feel better even when he was having the crappiest of days. He smiled inwardly. The blonde had this theory for months now that maybe she was a Siren in disguise. It made sense in his mind. Aleia was beautiful, had a voice of a Goddess, and one of strongest wills of any of the girls around, and a strange habit of tumbling into water. And it was exactly that that made him grow this certain affection for her. He just needed the nerve to ask her out before someone else did…

 _"Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good"_

"And how do you feel about that?" He asked looking up at her.

 _"I have_ \- wait, what?" Aleia stopped mid-sonnet, blinking as she was pulled out of her fantasy world.

"Since you've been changed for knowing me, what would you do after that?" He retorted to her question.

"Oh!" She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it and pouted her bottom lip in thought. That was an odd question and she figured there had to be a hidden meaning behind it.

"Here's a better way to phrase it," He said, looking down at the ground between his feet, "What would you do if you accomplished all that you ever wanted to do, if just knowing me was your goal?"

Aleia's lip jutted out again and her forehead furrowed in thought. She always figured that such a thing never could occur seeing as how once one gets what they wanted, they'll always want more. Even then, if such a thing as someone having all their wants and desires salved, doesn't that mean that it's all over? Aleia thought of life as being a pursuit, and that she spent the entire time building up to what she wanted to do, and when she got it, she relished in it for a while, before relaxing and let it all go only to start a new journey, if she was given such a privilege. For such a trivial question, it pulled at ideas within her that she never thought she'd ever mull over. At least, not so seriously.

"Aleia?" Roxas called, seeming a little puzzled over her extended silence.

"…Yes?" She slowly turned toward him, her face had signs that she was still deep in thought written all over it.

"I was just joking. It was just a question…" He seemed a little upset that he'd ruined her happy mood.

"I know!" She smiled serenely, seeming to sense her friend's distress, "It was an interesting question though! I've always been told that life is over when you stop dreaming, and doesn't that happen when you finally accomplish your dreams? So, do you dream a new dream right before you accomplish the first to keep going? Or does that add you on to the statistic list of having never ending desires?"

He stared at her astounded. Sure, Aleia was quite ditzy on a regular basis, but when she wasn't pumped full of stimulants she actually said some things that would have a scholar stumbling over his words.

"I… have no clue…" He admitted sheepishly.

"Exactly! I don't think anyone does!" Aleia said smiling and leaning back a little. She was proud of her discovery.

"So do you plan on testing this theory?" He asked, looking up at her shyly from under long lashes. She'd obviously embarrassed him a little.

"Oh Goddess no!" Aleia belted out in laughter and suddenly the mystic air about her dissolved instantly.

"Why?!" He shouted suddenly once again astounded by her words. After all that, she wasn't even going to do anything about it?

"Why would I? I'm happy the way I am now. Soon I'll be a famous… something or another, and I'll have my own happiness. Let someone who really dreams of accomplishing such a feat go about it. Why should I take that dream from someone who really wants it? That'd really be adhering to the Sin of Greed." Aleia stated, staring up at the moon. She was calm once again.

It was his turn to pout his lip in thought and confusion. Just where did this attitude of hers come from? Why come up with such a theory and not test it? It wasn't like her to do so, but then again, it wasn't like her either to think so deeply on such things. Either way, if she was dead set on this idea of dreams, endings and her life, there wasn't anything in the world he or anyone else could say that would change her mind. Aleia truly was one of a kind!

"Just when I think I understand you, you go and say something that knocks me back to square one" Roxas murmured as he shook his head slowly.

She smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm not that hard to figure out, Roxas. _You_ should know that more than anyone. You've known me the longest."

"I know. That's why it's frustrating." He mumbled.

Aleia gave a soft laugh then and dropped her head into her hand, palm pressed gently against her forehead and her elbow resting on her left knee. She turned her head in his direction and the way the light from the flowing fountain fell upon her face and eyes made her look frighteningly gorgeous. Had Aleia been paying even closer attention, she could have sworn she'd heard his breath come in a shaky gasp. Her lips parted in a ghost of a smile and she blinked as slow as she could. All the while, his eyes darted from place to place all over and around with the look of absolute awe. If she truly was a model, that would be her top picture in a portfolio.

"What?" Aleia asked. Her full lips made the word's pronunciation look as if she was blowing him a kiss. She wouldn't have even noticed had she not thought on it the second afterward. 

Roxas fidgeted, opening his mouth, then closing it as if he thought better of what he was going to say, "Just. You…"

"Me?" Her eyebrow crinkled ever so slightly as she looked back at him and her lip pouted just as subtle. 

He continued to stare.

"Roxas?" Aleia sat up partially. Now it was just her fingertips touching her cheek and the light worked even more magic as now more was allowed onto her soft features.

"…I don't think I've ever felt this strongly towards you than I am now…" He admitted in a voice different than she'd ever heard come from him before. It sounded nothing like him. It was somewhat passionate yet still saturated with the voice from their years of close friendship. His strong gaze lingered in her eyes and she could almost feel some of the love and adoration in his eyes transfer into hers. The feeling was almost intimidating, for Aleia never felt such an emotion radiate from someone, at least, not being directed towards her.

"Wait…" Her eyes widened and she looked away in the darkest shade of red her face would allow.

Did he really just say what she thought he just said? Roxas? Her friend Roxas? The same Roxas that waited in line with her for six hours just to go to the new estrogen overloaded Katy Perry concert? Or the same Roxas that wakes up at the crack of dawn on the release of the new Final Fantasy game and buys her the first copy and a case of Red Bull so the two can have a caffeine overloaded video game marathon? Or even the same Roxas that sat up with her overnight despite finals the next day because she was still crying over a picture of her first kitten which had died half a year ago? It couldn't be the same guy! He was her best friend! Hell he was like family! He was the only person other than her mother who had ever seen her in her underwear before! How could someone that special to her be in love with her?

And it was then that it clicked. It was all _because_ of love. Every gift. Every tear. Every little thing that ever occurred between the two of them. That was all to see that smile upon her face once again. Why else would he put up with her crazy antics? Even the strongest of friendships had its limits of which she had pushed them all. But love on the other hand…

With this sudden epiphany, Aleia's face lightened up to a pale pink and she found herself covering a huge smile that was suddenly spreading over her face like a sunrise. Roxas was in love with her! That explained so much! Somebody actually saw her other than a feeling like a big brother/little sister ordeal! Roxas. Her best friend Roxas, was in love with her!

Her hands moved from covering her smile to covering her cheeks. Aleia was embarrassed and she didn't want him to see her blush. Both his hands, light and gently as ever, wrapped around her wrists, shocking her with the sudden skin contact, and pulled them away from her face. Her eyes met his and she looked away quickly as it was causing her heart to beat faster than what she wanted it to and the blush to darken.

"Aleia?" He said, as soft as a husband would say to his new bride, and she couldn't help but slowly look up into his eyes despite how red it would turn her face. Hearing her name spoken so gently and lovingly pulled at unfamiliar cords in her heart and she wouldn't dare disappoint such a sweet sound. She saw that he too was blushing, though his was much, much fainter. This made those same cords vibrate faster and a warm feeling to pool in her stomach that seemed out of the ordinary. As Cinderella-ish as it sounded, she couldn't help but think in that moment, _so this is love?_

"I…" Aleia said weakly. Where her voice went, she had no idea. But if this tugging was the price for having it disappear, she didn't want it back anytime soon. The next feeling she experienced had to be the best she'd felt since the euphoria of eighth grade graduation, for it was his lips suddenly brushing in the lightest of touches against hers.

The sensation tickled and sent electric shocks all up and around. Aleia had never been kissed before and she always had daydreams on how she thought it would go. This, however, shamed all such fantasies for it showed that no matter how much one dreams, it's never as good as the real thing. Her body made a weak convulsion that Roxas must have mistaken for a shiver against the cold, for his hands let go of her wrists and wrapped around her torso, pulling her closer to him as if to share his warmth. His lips then swept against hers again and the heat from his body radiated into her. It invaded her with a soothing oddity about it that made Aleia release a soft breathy moan. He must have heard it for she could feel him placing more passion within the kiss as his head switched sides and moved in closer, pressing firmer against her lips. His free arm was spent by lightly grazing his fingertips over her arm that wasn't within the embrace. His tickling made her shudder more and she found herself leaning in so that her chest was nearly pressed against his. The two were flush against each other with only the sound of the soft smacks of their lips playing on the air.

Between the feeling of shivers, kisses and his hand tickling over the goosebumps down her arm, she felt as if there wasn't any way, shape, or form that this couldn't have been a dream. The night was too perfect for it not to be. The two nearly had the park to themselves, save for the other few couples who were also in their own worlds.

Aleia's breath came in a shaky gasp as his lips stopped their teasing of hers and he looked into her blue eyes. The overwhelming feeling within those cerulean spheres almost brought tears to her own eyes. Who would have thought one could be so happy over something as simple as a kiss?

"…That was my first kiss…" Aleia whispered, a knot forming in her throat.

"…I know." Roxas said and his arm that wasn't wrapped around her came up to wipe the single tear that trickled down her face, replacing it with another kiss. She didn't even notice that one had fallen until he touched it and spread the moisture in an attempt to erase it, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that…" He smiled soft at her.


End file.
